


Stalking

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-03
Updated: 1999-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Stalking 

Hi Everyone,

I was trying to think of a story to meet James challenge, 'Have fun fun with a drunk Mountie', when this little story suddenly popped up in my mind. Where it came from, I have no idea. But then, that happens to me most of the time. This is my first contribution to this list, by myself that is, so be patient with me. Comments are more than welcome. 

The usual disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Alliance does. 

**Rated R for m/m relationship**

# STALKING

Lisa Martin 

I like to observe people, to look at their faces, follow them with my eyes and fantasize about what they are like, where they are going. It's a nice way of pasing the time and sometimes you see some interesting things. 

From the corner of my eye I see something *very* interesting approaching. Looks good, good enough to keep watching. I have to be careful, no one must notice what I'm doing, especially not the object of my fantasy. That would be devestating. It would smash up my whole dreamworld and I want to live in that for a while longer. 

Nice moves, sure and determined. Nice body, too. No. Upon closer inspection, utterly desirable. Someone you want to take in your arms, crush close and never let go again. I feel the smile on my face. Silly thoughts. I never thought I could be like this. Daydreaming about someone who just happened to walk by. Yet, I like it. 

I like the way it makes me all warm inside, the way it makes my skin tingle. My heart is fluttering inside my chest, telling me this one is special. Looking isn't enough anymore, I have to act. Walking, putting one foot in front of another. An automatic movement, but now it's necessary to concentrate on it. That, and the figure that is walking in front of me, oblivious of my attention. My eyes see every move, no matter how small. see the legs move, imagine how they look underneath those pants. My eyes travel upwards, focus on a very nice behind. Sweat breaks out, heart stops fluttering and is pounding so loud I'm sure everyone can hear it. 

Ignore it. Keep walking. Keep watching. 

My mind conjures up all kind of images, whirling around. Imagine those arms holding me, feel the warmth of that body radiating through my clothes, getting underneath my skin, warming every inch of me. Capturing my heart, grabbing my soul. The touch of those lips. I can't see them now, but I know they're soft and generous. Giving. I want to take what they offer, whatever they offer. Take, and hold on. Forever. 

Get closer, just speed my pace a little bit. I have to get closer, need to get as close as I can, without being noticed. See the muscles ripple underneath the shirt. I want to reach out and touch. No. Stop. No touching, just watching. Watch the curve of the neck, the shoulders, onto the back. Beautiful, kissable neck. My lips there, kissing up and down. Feeling the head go back, hear the breathing, feel it on my skin, warm and moist. 

I'm getting too close. Slow down. Think of what I'm going to say. What I'm going to whisper if I ever get a chance. Asking to never be released again, begging for it. I'm not above that, not when my life depends on it. 

It does depend on it. Without it there's only emptyness, darkness. I need the light, want to walk in it. That light is in front of me, making its way through the city. I follow it, am addicted to it. 

Full stop. Trembling legs that barely support me. I dare to move forward, closing the distance, inch by inch. Arms that reach out, my arms. Wanting, needing, longign to touch. 

Touching, finally. Sliding my arms around the narrow waist, pressing myself against that warm body, feeling it freeze in shock. Hold on, don't let go. 

Eyes, wide and startled, meet mine. Then they crinkle in amusement and acceptance. 

"Djeez, Benny, what are you doing?" 

"Just letting my imagination run away with me." 

THE END 

\- 

* * *


End file.
